


[Podfic] Blacksmith's Apprentice

by kalakirya



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Crossdressing, F/F, Genderfuck, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of emei's story</p><p>
  <i>When Morgana walks back to her chambers she finds herself thinking about the curve of the blacksmith’s apprentice’s smile.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Blacksmith's Apprentice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blacksmith's Apprentice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/53547) by [emei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emei/pseuds/emei). 



**Title:** Blacksmith's Apprentice

  
 **Rating:** PG-13/teen and up

  
 **Length:** 7 minutes 05 seconds  
  
  
  
 **download** [as an mp3 (7.5MB)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/blacksmiths-apprentice)

  
cover by me!  
  
  
  



End file.
